Zenowing
Zenowing is Keeper's apprentice, and the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. He is also the creator of the Dino Charge Zords. In roll calls, he is also known as Titanosaurus Power Ranger Silver. Character History Zenowing's backstory Long ago, Zenowing was the apprentice of Keeper. He came to Earth after the lost Energems and created the Dino Charge Zords for their protection but was able to find only the Silver Energem. When Lord Arcanon was trying to obtain the Dark Energem by eliminating Sentai 6, Zenowing tried to stop him and in the process bonded with the Silver Energem and became the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. But he wasn't able to defeat Arcanon and was captured. To gain the Silver Energem, Arcanon used the Dark Energem on him and created his evil and dark other half, Doomwing, who became one of his generals and sealed the Silver Energem inside his sword, so that only he and the villains could access its power. Contact with the Rangers A morphed Silver Ranger contacts the Rangers from space and tells them about the deactivated Titano Zord. But before he can tell its location, Singe blasts the message pod. Even without the information, the Rangers are able to find and activate it before it's destroyed by the villains and make it a part of their Zords. Later, the Silver Ranger informs the Rangers about the awaken Dark Energem and asks for the information required to create their Dino Chargers and Zords so that he can destroy the Dark Energem with the help of them. The Rangers do what he says. Arrival on Earth He actually arrives on Earth within the body of Doomwing along with Lord Arcanon and Singe. The newcomer boss overpowers Heckyl but Snide takes over and enlarges his new monster, Fortress, whom he starts driving. Arcanon and his crew then use the Dino Chargers and Zords made by Doomwing one by one but they are unsuccessful in defeating Fortress. They then leave the Zords after which the Rangers take control of them and manage to defeat Fortress with the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Heckyl is again overpowered by Arcanon and imprisoned and Arcanon becomes the new boss of the villains. When the Rangers find that the Silver Ranger is on Earth, they rush to the spot from where they have received the signal. An injured and already morphed Silver Ranger appears. He tells them he was captured by Lord Arcanon and was forced by him to create the Dino Chargers. He says he has managed to escape and bring all of the nine Chargers which he has made. Riley doubts this, as he had found the Titano Charger left by Arcanon on the road. The Silver Ranger then reveals his true evil intentions and attacks the Rangers, with his strength being overwhelming. Just as he is about to make the final strike, he loses control, demorphs, and reveals his true form: Doomwing. He then gets taken over by Zenowing, who tells the truth: some time after Zenowing bonded with the Silver Energem, Arcanon fused his body with the body of Doomwing through dark magic to obtain the Silver Energem. He tells that since Doomwing has stored the Energem in his sword, he can only morph into the Silver Ranger with the help of his other half, Zenowing's bonded soul. Zenowing starts losing control and warns the Rangers to move away to safety as Doomwing is going to take over. Doomwing returns and attacks Tyler and places a listener on his Dino Communicator before fleeing away. The Rangers return to their base and, without letting the villains listen, carefully placing the device under a waterfall, work on their plan to separate Doomwing and Zenowing by using the Split Emitters, four pyramid-like devices which, when placed in a square formation, will concentrate a beam of energy at the center and separate the fused objects. They then arrange them in the correct positions and tell their fake plan in order to be listened by the villains. Doomwing arrives on the scene and confronts Tyler, thinking him to be alone. After a fierce duel, he starts losing control and Tyler tells his friends to start the process. The Split Emitters fire energy from four directions, concentrating at the transforming Doomwing. The two get separated, which infuriates Arcanon, causing him to fire the Magna Beam at Doomwing, enlarging him. The Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord and, with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, manage to defeat him. However, Doomwing still has the Silver Energem with him and manages to make his escape. Zenowing unites with the Rangers and is welcomed by Keeper, his master. He tells that Arcanon has the Dark Energem and he'll try many ways to gain all the other Energems. At the ship, Arcanon is furious with Doomwing because due to the defusion between him and Zenowing, none of the two will be able to access the Silver Energem's power or morph into the Silver Ranger. Working with the Rangers as the Silver Ranger He then tells the Rangers about how his search for the lost Energems led him to Earth and he created the Dino Charge Zords. Keeper tells him that they should be happy but Zenowing says that it's not the time to celebrate as the Silver Energem is still with Doomwing. He then rushes toward the forest to train and is followed by the Rangers. The Rangers are impressed by his attacks and Riley asks him to teach the Prism Slash but Zenowing replies that a human can't perform it. He says that Arcanon is a dangerous villain and warns the Rangers to be away from the matter. He then tells the story how Arcanon captured him and created Doowming. Doomwing requests one last chance from Arcanon before he destroys him. Arcanon agrees and gives him the Silver Energem. He, along with his companions, goes to confront Zenowing and battles with him. Doomwing gets the upper hand and is almost about to finish off Zenowing, just when Riley valiantly jumps in to save Zenowing. Doomwing badly injures Riley as a result. Keeper then arrives and saves all the rangers. Arcanon warns Doomwing that he better get hold of Zenowing otherwise, he shall destroy him himself. Back in the lab, Kendall analyzes the wound but she says that she has no idea if Riley will be alright as she has never seen such a type of wound. Zenowing blames Riley and says it was his fault that he got injured. The rangers are annoyed by this remark and Tyler points out that Zenowing is still alive, thanks to Riley. All the rangers leave the base. Keeper talks to Zenowing and makes him understand the realization he is currently experiencing. He says that as Doomwing veiled his true emotions, he doesn't have gratitude and somehow has lost his true self. Meanwhile, in the ship, Doomwing orders Wrench to go on making more monsters so that they can keep the rangers busy while he fuses with Zenowing again. He then sends them to keep the Rangers busy. After Zenowing helps Riley with his wound and gives him his special abilities, he leaves and approaches the forest. He senses the presence of the Silver Energem. Doomwing shows up and he is able to copy every move of Zenowing. Zenowing gets captured and Arcanon is about to merge Doomwing and Zenowing using the Dark Energem. Riley wakes up, sensing that Zenowing is in deep trouble. He can now see through Zenowing's eyes. Riley rushes to the forest after showing Kendall that his wound has healed. He stops the fusion process using the Green Prism Slash, the one Zenowing told that he could not master. The Dark Energem falls far off and Fury and Singe go looking for it. Arcanon leaves, leaving Doomwing to Zenowing's mercy. Doomwing tries to flee but is stopped by Tyler while the other Rangers fight the re-animated monsters. Zenowing fights him and gets back his Energem. This time Zenowing gets the upper hand and destroys him with the Silver Prism Slash and Titano Saber Final Strike. After the Rangers are done with all the monsters, they go back to train. Zenowing and Riley thank each other. Tyler and Shelby seemingly shoot a rock and argue on who has blasted it. Zenowing and Riley appear with their blasters and reveal that they have actually blasted it. He later teaches Ivan (in Riley's body) along with Keeper that he should not think whatever is not good to him may not be good to anyone and he should be kind to his grandson, Zack. When he appears in the battle with Professor Strickler, he gets his body switched with the Professor's. But soon the Rangers are able to destroy the body-switching device and everyone returns to normal. Zenowing finishes off Strickler and assists the Rangers in finishing the remaining two (Nightmare and Game Face) with the Victory Maximum Finish. When the monsters are enlarged, he gets his Dino Super Drive mode for the first time and helps the Rangers in forming the Dino Charge Ultrazord and taking down the three. When Arcanon sends the musician duo, he helps in creating the headphones but has to remain in the base along with Ivan as there are only five. When the rest of the headphones have been made, he goes to confront the monsters along with Ivan. Zenowing destroys the gramophone while Ivan destroys the vinyl. But Arcanon arrives and transforms using Dark Energem. Zenowing attacks him with Silver Prism Slash, the Rangers try Victory Final Strike and Ivan tries Ptera Lightning, altogether but still it's not enough to overpower Arcanon. Arcanon is enlarged and the Rangers quickly form the Dino Charge Ultrazord but none of the attacks seem to work until Zenowing suggests to use their most powerful attack. The Rangers use the Ultra Plasma Final Blast and manage to defeat and shrink Arcanon. Dino Charge Silver Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Brachiosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com *Silver Energem Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 15-18 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Brachiosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 16 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #10 - Titano Charger (Brachiosaurus) *Titano Charge Morpher *Titano Saber *Dino Com Zords *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord Appearances: DSC Episodes 16 }} Notes *He is the first Power Ranger whose demorphed form looks the same as his Sentai Counterpart, due to them reusing his Sentai Counterpart's suit and not having to be played by an actor. **As such, he is the first Ranger to regularly appear unmorphed in Sentai footage outside of goofs in various episodes. *He is the first and (currently) the only ranger to have been bonded to multiple Energems (Silver and Dark). Portrayal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' See Also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers